Dance with the Devil
by PotatoFlakes
Summary: My name is Brianna Elric,read this to find out if I'll survive this adventure. No matter what there will be complications and I will try my best to overcome them and I will fight even if it means my death just to figure out why Grand Da died.
1. Until the End

**Death or Probably Death?**

I was in the capital. Also the place I was born. When I was young I used alchemy,even grand dad did. The only good memories were of him. I was kinda like he was the only person that mattered in her life. He always told her stories about creatures like homunculi,chimeras and other weird creations of the imagination.

Grand Dad Elric always said people of our generation had no sense of truth. Now I was regretting ever doubting him. I had a chimera on my tail(No I don't literally mean tail)This chimera wasn't from the Doctor Tucker ,Grand dad talked of,but of my own brother's. I ran and jumped up onto the roof of the library. If grand dad ever taught me anything it was that the beasts I once thought imaginary,mostly couldn't jump high. In this case it wasn't correct though. The chimera which was a sickening combination of wolf and kangaroo. It had a sickly brown coat. I should of guessed it would jump high. (I mean kangaroo duh.)

The chimera backed me up against the chimney and was about to attack when I threw my foot under his legs to trip didn't work as well as I planned and I ended up face down instead. I was going to become dinner,and I didn't like the feel of it.


	2. I Will Not Bow

Danger!

I jumped up before the clawed foot hit me and went for a round house kick. I hit it in the face and while it was startled I ran and used my alchemy to make a sword. (I'm kinda like grand dad with the alchemy using hands and metal.) I always carry a piece of steel with me. I hurriedly sliced at it carelessly. Hoping it'd hit. I never had time to practice my sword fighting. All it was with papa was alchemy and basic survival.

I honestly hated it. Papa didn't think of teaching me anything but those. Mum only spoke to me when necessary. She even went to the extremes of moving out once until I decided to make this "journey".I was Danger!

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice the beast was charging at me

considered a problem. Instead of all the things girls were expected to do,I purposely did the opposite. They didn't like it. I didn't care. Instead I ran from what they expected of me and ended up in the mess I'm in.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice the beast was charging at me

**A.N:Each chapter gets longer and longer X3**

**Thx RandomPerson152313 for reviewing on chapter 2**


	3. So Cold

Alchemy

I jumped up just as it came within 5 feet of me. I refuse to die and I refuse to give up. My dad taught me a good amount of alchemy before he died. For those of you who don't know what alchemy is here comes a history lesson. Alchemy is a influential philosophical tradition whose practitioners' claim

to profound powers. In truth it's not myth. It also has two main rules; Equivalent exchange,and NO human transmutations. My grand dad made that mistake,as most of you know already. Part of my knowledge came from my brother Joseph,who altogether needs to know how to stop his creations from running free rein of this city. I kicked the chimera. It fell off the roof. When I looked down I saw blood on the pavement. If I knew it wouldn't help me train I wouldn't have even agreed to fight it. I felt bad for the poor creatures used to create this poor thing of Joseph's imagination if you could call it that.

I walked away from the mess with my alchemy made katana in hand. I walked out of town to a world I had never even imagined before. It was kind of … scary and exciting. I could imagine what the people of the town were thinking,i mean someone with splatters of blood on their blouse walking through town holding a blood soaked katana. The thought of the fact that anyone could follow me due to the trail of blood.

The thought was disturbing,two weeks ago in the cottage I wouldn't even have considered it. My training was affecting me. I knew more than I had ever known,whenever I heard footsteps following me I jump into the closest shadow and wait till they either walk up to me or walk past me then I identify them and decide what to do. I was sitting in my tree when I saw the squirrel under it,that would give me some dinner.


	4. Breath

Joseph

My brother had it rough as a kid. As I told you before he is kind of like Dr. Tucker in the stories grand dad used to tell. Now I know they weren't stories. They were real.

I walked out of town stuck in my own thoughts,why would he create such creatures? I had a million questions running through my cranium:

Why would he?

Did he really hate me?

I knew I wasn't gonna get many answers from myself so I continued on my adventure. I was out of town. Away from home. And in a bad mood. There was nothing around for me to vent my frustration on so I held it in check. No one would come looking for me of that I was sure. I walked for 3 days straight. My back hurt and my vision was blurry. I never would have thought that I would really leave that old run down Capital. Outside was a small forest,and then a desert. I was in the desert now. I knew I should have hunted first before leaving the forest. Now I was hungry and nervous because of all the silence here. (Not the Doctor Who kind Brianna) I knew better than to think it normal. In forests and the like when it's quiet there is trouble,and I was correct. I heard a foot step and since there was no place to hide(it's a desert for crying out loud)I turned to confront them. I saw something that will haunt me for a very long time. I saw the seven sins. I counted them out ,I could guess who was who . Gluttony was the fat one, Lust was dressed skimpily, Greed was exactly like his name,Pride looked too young to be evil but you could tell he was the one pulling the strings,Wrath looked VERY old,like a grandfather, Envy looked terrible and mean all wrapped up in one,then there was Sloth who looked exactly like Great-grandma except bored. I knew I couldn't fight well in my condition of health,but I had to,even if it meant my death. I drew my katana for the first time since the chimera,it was no longer bloody because I made sure to wash it before it dried. I made sure to aim for their heart when attacking.

**A.N:Thanks for those of you who keep reading ,i'm trying to balance school sleep and writing so sorry if it seems rushed at times**


	5. Sooner or Later

Sooner or Later

I missed...like badly. I guess my sleep and food deprived brain was seeing double. I hoped I didn't need glasses again. My grand dad talked about homunculus like this,I believe the descriptions were the same too. I swiped the sword again hoping it would hit this time,like maybe hard enough to kill? My prayers weren't answered. I never really prayed even though I worshiped Tethys (one of the first titans,married to Oceanus ,was the goddess of water if your old enough to know about Pangaea one of the oceans was named after her.)I even had a wooden carving of her on the hilt of my katana. I thought about it ...if I do a right overhead thrust I could hit all at once,but it could be my lethargic condition. If you hadn't slept for about a week and hadn't eaten or drank anything except stagnant water that could poison you ,would you be perfectly healthy? I doubt it. I swung and surprise surprise it didn't hit. "Looks like she's drunk ,what a disgrace to Ed."The one I thought was Lust said. "Can I eat her?"The one who is obviously Gluttony asked. You aren't eating me , I ground out though my voice sounded cracked from lack of sufficient liquids. I attempted to hit them one last time and luckily this time it hit. "No Gluttony you can't eat her,orders from boss. Plus we need her for the plan." At that they disappeared as though they were never there though I knew they had.

3 days later I saw the lights of a city just as I swore I was on the brink of death. It had taken me the rest of that day to get there. The whole time wondering what the sins wanted of me. Was it possible that they wanted the same thing from me that they wanted from Grand dad? I doubted it because was it possible for them to live that long? I didn't know. By the time I reached the city the light of dawn was here. I went to the closest inn and said I'd work for my stay. They looked at me in disbelief and rushed me inside. I tried to talk to them but my throat was parched and they thrust a cold drink into my hand. I took it gratefully and after gulping it down I thanked them enthusiastically and told them I'd work for my stay. They insisted I become healthy first. Their children stared at me in awe. The next day I learned

the names were Luna which meant moon (A.N:Sorry been listening to too many Spanish songs),and Ben. Luna asked me if I was a mage and I answered honestly ,that I wasn't a mage but an alchemist. Their parents even seemed amazed at that. They bombarded me with questions. I answered as best I could without cracking up about their ignorance. They didn't ask me if I was a state alchemist and lots of places had a thing about state alchemists so I didn't mention it.

**Please review what you think. Oh and read RandomPerson152313's story if you watch Doctor Who.**


	6. Diary of Jane

Diary Of Jane

The town was amazing and larger than I expected,you know living in the desert and all. In the center was a huge cathedral that looked like it belonged in a magazine. It was amazing and humongous because it had to hold the whole town. They had a law that EVERYONE in the town had to attend in order for the procession to begin,that included me,I hated churches,they reminded me of when Grand Da died. I seriously FREAKED. I had a pet chimera named Fox,who was liger and gliding squirrel. She was white and black. She always hides in my pocket. She helps when I fight. It was my brother's one good creation. I named her Fox because on the day he gave her to me,I had ran into a fox that had tried eating me. Whenever I'm fighting she usually jumps right in.

Fox liked a lot of things ,but old flea bitten sheets were NOT one of them. If you thought about it enough ,her fur was really fine and soft so fleas think of her as a playground. She reached her head around to chew at one flea in particular,it was biting into her neck very painfully. I reached over to pull it out of her fur. It was matted from picking and pulling at the flea,so I picked up a brush and gently so as to not tear her fur out,I got all the mats out and pulled the flea out and told her she was gonna need a flea collar. She didn't seem particularly happy about this requirement. She pouted and glared at me causing me to giggle. When people look at me with all my scars and my far away look they don't expect giggles. They expect a murderer. I don't like giving people what they expect from just looks alone. I didn't like how I got the feeling of people watching me and looked out of the corner of my eye. There was the person who I had noticed all day,just observing ,not interfering just watching from a distance. _So they send spies instead of coming to investigate by themselves,_I thought. Better than causing a scene. I started inside the school,for learning and a better view of my stalker. I had signed up as an "Exchange Student" for a week. It seemed to cause some speculative glances at first but now everyone treats me like I've always been there. Since Fox wasn't allowed I had to leave her at home so I asked Luna who was too young to go to school,to ask Jamie, her mother, to watch her.

**Sorry It's a bit late ,been writing less thanks to my Science,Social Studies and Spanish projects :( Good news is I'm turning 2 of those in on 10/26 and one 10/24**


	7. Blow Me Away

Blow Me Away

If you thought about it correctly my life was at stake even if I didn't run from my old home. There was a war right after I left. I heard about it from some of the commoners here. The effects were going to be catastrophic . On the fourth day after coming to this town ,my little stalker seemed to slowly start coming closer and closer to spy on me. Fox was getting more anxious and frustrated with the fleas, and frankly I was getting tired of this place. All it's lies and hidden thoughts,deception and other things that put me in various forms of bad moods. I was "getting my panties in a bunch" as Grand Ma called it. School was torture.

I looked at the clock, It was 3:00 am. I was still doing homework. I'll do it in the morning ,I though. I got up ,stretched ,and went to bed. It was my first dream in months._ I was walking through a forest,Fox was at my side,I turn at the sound of the underbrush moving,just in time to get shot. "Be careful or die"A voice said._ I woke with a start. I could feel where the bullet had hit and I crawled off to the bathroom. There was no bullet hole or any sign of blood. _Stupid subconscious._ It was the day I left this town and found some answers. I went to the shops and bought some basic supplies,some food,water,tent,sleeping bag,etc. In the middle of the day ,I realized where I had heard that voice before. I was shocked,scared,bewildered,bemused,baffled,and above all confused. **(A.N: I know they all basically mean the same thing.)** Fox stole a peek of the town every now and then. She could sense my confusion, and she was curious. Shh, I whispered,don't worry about it little one.

Fox and I were on our way and Luna ran to me with a package. "Take it",she said with an adorable lopsided grin. Her blond pig tails sticking out in all directions. She had refused help from her mum or me. My dirty blond hair was warm from the sun and pulled away from my face for the long journey ahead of me. My traveling clothes were old and worn in places,but I would have to make do until I found a seamstress who didn't cost so much. Luna made me promise to come back some time,and I left.


	8. Follow

Follow

About 2 miles from the town ,which I soon learned was named Reole ,I started hearing a mewling noise. I followed it to a small forest,inside I saw it was a bird. Maybe a sparrow,I really couldn't tell. I fed it a bit of cornbread that Jamie had made for me. It chirped happily. I left some more cornbread . It was apparent that it had a problem with it's foot. I turned to leave , but something caught my attention. It was a piece of yellowed parchment attached to the bird's leg with string...but that wasn't the part that unnerved me,at the ends of the string were skulls,real human skulls. The bird wasn't hurt it was weighed down. I untied the paper and read it,it said:

Death can happen at any time...Good Luck ,and good riddance

I got up and realized where I had seen this forest before. From my dream,the one thing that I remembered well was the shadow in the trees during that dream and being shot. I turned and felt a pain in my stomach. My vision went blurry, then went out completely.

3 hours later

"Be quiet"I heard someone screech. I tried sitting up to see who was talking. A fresh burst of pain spread throughout my side causing me to wince. "Are you okay? You shouldn't move,did he wake you up?" Um,no no one really woke me up?I more asked than stated. "Well anyway that's Alix and I am Cecilia ." I smiled and said my name. _This girl talks a lot_. (_**GROWL)**_" You must be hungry,huh?" She kept up a constant conversation while I ate.

I got the name Cecelia from :

.


	9. Pitiful(I ran out of Breaking Benjamin)

**Sorry people if you didn't read what I put on my profile explaining why I didn't post last week. **

**I said I was planning to make this chapter more exciting than they've been .**

After I ate Cecelia told me where we were and said-no _ordered-_ that I stay until I was healed. It took about a week and afterward,I left simple as that as if nothing had happened to my side. The scenery was amazing. The mountains looked kinda purple in the distance,the trees were a pure bright green and there was a beautiful waterfall going down the side.

I used to be an antisocial person who read books 24/7. Then dad handed me a sword. Sometimes I wonder,about if I hadn't held that sword ,that short sword made of rotting wood with a small nick in the blade,if I might have been normal. Probably not ,I thought as I walked farther down the steep mountainside. My brother used to be the class clown of the family. I used to have 2 other siblings but they died in a fire. They were twins. A boy and a girl. Both had hazel eyes with bright blue shards here and there. Their hair was a dark shade of ginger.

I was the one that caused it. I was 8 at the time when I had knocked over a lamp. My hand still had the scar,it was just a light spot on my medium skin tone. It was embarrassing how it was right on the back of my hand. Right in plain sight. A constant reminder of my dead siblings,because of me. I remember I was carrying the lamp upstairs so I could read later that night,when Serah grabbed my trousers and pulled me ,causing me to fall spilling the kerosene everywhere. I had tried to drag Serah an d Alix out of the fire before going back for mum and dad and even Joe,but they were already out and Serah and Alix could barely walk let alone run and still hold their shirts over their mouths.

**(Sorry had to be ginger and since I am terrible at dialogue I had to have them die somehow so they wouldn't talk much)**

The last word I heard from them before they died was "Sissy?" being mumbled from a half dead Alix. I knew mum would never forgive me for this. For letting my siblings,the ones she loved die so young.

I started crying just thinking of that sad time when my life was for a short time close to normal. If you thought of an anti social girl who was also a book worm who had terrible luck as normal that is. It was becoming sunset and I started making camp,I was barely out of the mountain range. Fox had come out of my pocket for a time after I had given her some food. She seemed to like the scenery too. They were watching me ,I could tell ,in the trees there was a shadow,dark and mysterious,yet I knew it was _them_. I was sleeping in the open,and they could kill me in my sleep easily because 1)I was a _heavy _sleeper,and 2) they were light on their feet.

**Sorry again for it being late. And I couldn't resist the ginger Brianna.**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:Okay so I owe the names to Google and my friend RandomPerson152313. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the name Joe unfortunately that belongs to my brother. The next few chapters might actually be on time :)I will update every Friday or two**


	11. Odd One

I woke up not remembering where I was and feeling watched. I was getting used to it though. I never knew where I was or where I was supposed to be. I had a kink in my neck and rolled my shoulders hoping to relieve it. I had tossed and turned all night and had finally gotten to sleep around 3-4 am. My feet hurt and I would have to walk a few miles today. I remembered a saying my dad used to live by: Self-Pity never filled a belly or a mind.

I hunted for maybe 2 hours before we headed out because our food stock was running pretty low. I was running seriously behind. My family used to say I lived in my own little world away from civilization. Maybe they were right? I seriously didn't care though,I was busy.

About an hour or two later my feet were sore ...well more than earlier. I was pretty much dragging myself through yet another forest. It felt like I'd been walking for _weeks_. In the almost insufferable heat in a forest which provided little shade for my 5'3". The trees were pretty short ,slightly taller than my head some of them more needed water than sun to grow. Fox and Chita Harabira were even under the influence of the heat and time. It was maybe 3:00 Pm . The slight pink streaks were beginning to touch the corners of the sky.

3 hours later

My hair was slightly damp still. I had combed it out with my hand earlier. Most of it was dry and curling. My dad used to pull it playfully and say my hair was going to be the death of me. He used to insist I get it cut. I always refused. A tear ran down my cheek and I sniffled. I was _laughing._ It was almost impossible for me to laugh while crying . I could hardly think of dad's untimely death without crying. Bad luck follows me everywhere. The fire,mum,the war,bad luck is my worst nightmare and my best friend all in one. I felt terrible. Everyone I get close to died. By now the tears were streaming. I was a danger to the world. Then again it's those seven's fault most likely,they emit a scary aura. I could tell they were bad news. The first time I'd seen them I was 5 and they were standing at the edge of a forest,I ran and got dad to tell him they were scaring me and then when I had convinced him finally they were gone. Grand dad the started telling me the stories. Of Great Uncle Al ,and the homunculus ,and even of Mister Mustang and lieutenant Hawk-eye. Then they had seemed like fiction,as if he had gotten them from a fairy tale. When I turned twelve I had looked them up and realized they weren't a fairy tale ,they were _real._ I wasn't insane. I didn't need all these psychiatrists! I was normal. At least then I was. The tears had stopped and I was staring off into space,remembering all the things that had happened to me. The fights,arguments,even the other children in the village being scared of me. Then there was all this stuff happening at once. The first war,the fire,and then dad's death. He was shot with fire. It was a State Alchemist.


	12. Wasteland

My father had been a traveling alchemist one of the few not owned by the state not used for useless blood shed. The whole town was proud of him. Then a state alchemist was called into it and the alchemist decided it was easier to destroy the town's hope. Everyone was furious. I cried and cried until I felt empty,deplete. I had felt life was worthless when it had happened.

Fox was pulling at my dirty blond hair.**(Brianna Lol :P)**My brain was on overload thinking of everything. Sword practice,food,dad,Joe,mum,the twins,etc. I felt like curling up in a ball. Instead I got up and rekindled the fire. For the next fifteen minutes I pushed a coffee tin around in the fire while cooking eggs over it. After me,Fox,and Chita Harabira ate,we started walking,we had a long way to go to get to Xing.

My mood was better than it was at the beginning of the trip. I started humming my favorite lullaby.

Tsumetai namida wo tataete

toki ga michiru koro

anata wa hikaru wo sagashite

yami wo hikaru darou

akane no utagoe

sono mune wo somete yuku

eien ni kogarete

chiriisogu shirabe no you ni

kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa

watashi no niwa ga aru...

I was interrupted by a noise in the distance. Was that...laughter? I was shocked,I was in the middle of a forest. I didn't expect laughter. I almost let my curiosity get the better of me but then again curiosity killed the cat. The laughter got louder and closer,now accompanied by a male voice continuing where I had left off in the lullaby. I grabbed for my katana,prepared for an attack. I took a step back just in case. My hair encased in a ponytail tickled my neck and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck raising.

The voice was practically screaming now and my muscles were becoming stiff. In the time it took to blink**(oh no don't blink(Doctor Who reference)**it was upon me,the person who was singing the lullaby and the person laughing. It was Gluttony and Envy. All my hatred rushed up in one moment,blurring my vision with red. The only thing in my mind was the thought of slicing both of their heads off and living normally. I was always teased for not being normal,a bearer of bad luck. I rushed forward without judging the distance in between me and the two. A tree root was sticking out of the ground just in my way and right at that moment I knew I was good as dead if I kept getting in these situations. As I was falling I almost dropped the sword causing it to turn around just barely slicing into my hand. I bit my lip to keep from screaming from the pain. Tears blurred my vision slightly more but I blinked them back. Gluttony continuing to sing the whole time,while Envy laughed more.

I felt my hatred grow to an extent that I could hardly keep it in check. I checked any escape routes. Fox _mrred_ to let me know there were 3. One would involve turning around. 2 were to the sides. They blocked where I needed to go. I had to get there. I wouldn't take longer than needed. I refuse to take longer than needed. With that in mind I rushed to do a sidestroke. It hit and I smirked to myself. I might actually survive. I pulled a dagger out from under my shrug. It was hidden in the collar. I put a small dose of poison on the tip,not enough to kill but enough to injure for a week or two. I threw it in their direction,it hit Envy. That gave me perverse pleasure. I darted past them. Then climbed a tree when I heard running. When I got to the edge of the forest,the breath froze in my throat. Before me wan't the city but a wasteland. A dirty burnt wasteland. I was too late. I had failed myself. I decided I would be angry at myself later,I started treating my wound. It wasn't too bad a bit of swelling here and there and a small bit of infection on the spot where the sword went point first.

**The song is from Black Butler,and the Don't Blink belongs to Doctor Who,both of which are good shows :)**


	13. Something

A wasteland. It was a wasteland. An utter wasteland. A burnt wasteland caused by war and destruction. My throat choked up. I sat down on the ground and cried. I was late. So very late. Before he had died dad had told me to visit here. He had said it would release my demons. The demons that haunt me. I had to make sure I was prepared though. Old enough that people wouldn't be suspicious. Before I left I had been lonely,an odd one. The only people who seemed to understand me was the librarian. I got bad grades,but I had a thirst for knowledge. I refused to quit and then I was 15 and ready to go. I had packed up the day before my birthday,and I left. Just like that, I didn't cry. Just thought about my future. I pasted a smile on my face while on the inside I was crumbled up in a heap crying and screaming. Yelling at myself. Asking "why me?". Screaming profanities at all the gods I knew of. Then I calmed down. It was useless to get angry. I let the facade be the real thing. I was doing the same thing now,walking through the ruined city,not showing any emotions on my face. Helping out the people lifting ruined carpets or parts of buildings. There was nothing left. Tatterdemalion buildings were in clusters. Dead bodies were everywhere. It was a nightmare. I hated it. From the pictures my dad had shown me of this place,it was a beautiful haven.

After making sure the citizens would survive,I headed out. The citizens had wanted to thanked me for helping out but I had turned them down. One who I assume was their king stepped forward and handed me a longbow. It would be considered impolite to turn them down so I accepted gracefully. After I had gotten to the edge of the forest,I made a few arrows,about 11. I continued down the path made by millions of people running into a field. Just thinking about how so many helpless citizens died because of a different nationality. It made me want to run recklessly into their ranks and murder them without pity,as they did to these citizens. That would make me just as bad as them. I gripped the shaft of an arrow I was making and it cracked. I wouldn't get far with rage so I tried out the bow. It was of an artisan's caliber. I plucked the string. It would serve me well. I was lost in thought and didn't notice the foliage thickening as I walked. Something was up.


	14. Cast it out

I laughed nervously. Here I was stuck in a forest,people shooting at me from both sides. I was in the middle of a war. A lot of people on both sides. That would be about a hundred or so on each side. I was as good as dead. They weren't shooting at me,but each other. A little knock back from either side and I was dead.

I drew an arrow and shot. It ricocheted off of one and hit another on the head. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed,but my life was at risk. I f I took out small numbers like this at a time,I wouldn't survive to be 40. I pulled out my katana and used some force to take out about 3 of them. One of them managed to hit my arm and loosen my grasp of the sword. A sword hit the back of my head. Spots **(And magical flying rainbow pooping alpacas) **danced before my eyes. The last thing I saw was a person walking towards me.

I woke. A sound was in the distance. Was that talking? "The war is over Alonso." That voice,wasn't too far away. "Raine,I know it's over,but she walked in and murdered some of the enemy. We need to pay her back."The one I think was named Alonso said. "That doesn't include knocking her out does it?"The first one said. The voices were getting closer. They were nearby. I looked around the room to search for exits,and when I found none that wasn't locked, I reached for my katana. It wasn't there. I stood,I felt so much lighter..and so _defenseless. _"Hello"Alonso said. "What do you want?"I asked, trying to put as little emotion in my voice as possible. "Rude huh?"Raine asked. "Yup"Alonso answered. I felt dizzy on my feet and sat.

The next time I woke it was quiet. Deathly so. Silent. There was a dripping sound too. The only noise. It was dark too. I couldn't see my hands. I didn't know where I was. I was … scared. It wasn't normal here. What kind of war camp had this kind of quiet. I could understand the darkness. In wars there was usually a low supply of candles and electric so they kept it dark.


	15. Lost in Darkness

I fell asleep again and when I woke I was in a room slightly too bright for comfort. Voices were around me. I felt suffocated,as though a bag were over my head. I had a huge headache. I reached forward blindly searching for anything,_anyone_ even. I touched a cloth. Silk. I opened my eyes a slit. It was blue. A deep blue like the sea. I was in a hospital. I had a cut down my side. It barely reached my hip. I didn't remember how I had gotten it. It was slightly healed. I tried to pull myself up into a sitting position but it opened the wound. I fought back a scream. It hurt badly. I looked closer at my surroundings. There was a chair and in it was a ...was that a person? It twitched. One eye opened. A male with brown eyes. His hair was lake red.**(In art class I found a crayon that said Lake Red.) **He looked thoughtful. On his lap was a ball of fur. He eyed me warily. He looked like dad. His eyes held that same look of determination. His face was the same shape too. This resemblance was creepy. "You've woken."The voice was the same. "Dad...?"I asked beseechingly. "The same,Brianna."His voice held the throaty lilt of someone about to cry. I was on the verge of tears too. _This can't be real._ Then I realized ,it wasn't,it had to be a dream. I had watched him die,right before my eyes. The tears were warm on my cheek as they leaked out. I huddled in a ball. Someone shook my shoulder. "Why are you crying?"It was a little girl,not much older than eight. She looked a lot like...me. "Who are you?"I asked hoping to get an answer. "You."was the simple answer.

I wiped the tears away. "Am I dead."I asked hoping the answer wasn't yes. "Not yet."She sounded smug. Question after question was asked and answered before I felt a slight pain in my shoulder and my vision started blurring again. I dreamed I was back in the forest. Except this time there was no Fox or Chita Harabira. I saw a person and started running. No matter how far I ran the person was the same distance away. I fell to my knees in exhaustion. Only then did the person turn around. Ice blue. I had a feeling they were familiar,but I didn't know anyone with ice blue eyes. "Sissy."A slightly childish voice whispered. Alix. "No."I whispered as I felt more tears,"This can't be." The form of the small toddler became distorted until it only had Alix's face. I grabbed at my katana but couldn't bring myself to kill it. It was Alix. A distorted version,but Alix nonetheless. It knocked me off my feet. "No matter how distorted you look,you are my brother."I whispered against a wave of nausea. His long claws ran horizontal against my stomach causing blood to saturate my shirt. "No."I cried out as I felt my life ebbing away.


	16. Danger Line

I woke breathing heavily. I touched my stomach,it was normal. That was just a dream. I looked at my surroundings. I was at my old house. With mom and Joe. All that was a dream. It couldn't have been. I refused to believe it. There was a small cut that hadn't been there before. Had dad really died? Yes I believe he had. I remember the funeral almost as well as the dream. That dream was so realistic. My floor was still slightly scorched from where it had been burnt. Everything was the same. Except it didn't feel the same. Something was up. I couldn't put my finger on what,but something was wrong. Out of the ordinary. On the mantel was a picture. Not of what was usually there,but of me. The frame was elegant but simple. Engraved into it were the word 'Forever'. In the picture was Fox,Chita Harabira and me. In my hand a katana. It wasn't a dream. "Mom?" I called. No answer. I walked outside still calling out her name. In back there was a grave. With one name Ashlee Elric. I cried. I knew it would be the last time though. That's what made it acceptable. A sword flew and hit me. Right through my heart. I was dead,but also happy. I would regret nothing. I knew how grand dad died. That was all I needed.


End file.
